Heartless Advanced
by Sailor-Heart-Earth
Summary: Sora is faced with a new enemy, Ansem har returned but this time he's brought his boss. Working to please Ansem has created a Heartless more powerful then anything Sora's ever faced. His only hope is that his new freiends can help defeat this great evil


I do not own any original Kingdom Hearts Characters  
  
Story opens with Ansem standing next to two dark figures. They are in Kingdom Hearts in a dark hall. Ansem is talking to the figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is our new way of powering the Heartless," Ansem explained.  
  
"And what of this new more powerful Heartless you spoke of Ansem? We came to see it nothing more nothing less we are not interested in your projects. Father brought you back for a reason," said the taller figure his voice echoing off the walls.  
  
"Yes, I'm getting to that Master Rick," Ansem said. "While I was wondering around looking for a new type of Heartless I came upon a small creature. It was lying in the darkest part of Kingdom Hearts and was doing something amazing to that boy Riku. Unfortunately it stopped when it saw me and the boy got away. It drains you of your life source and you can't fight it. I call them Spirits."  
  
"Ansem where did the Spirits come from?" asked the shorter figure.  
  
"Ah yes Master Mathew I was hoping you'd asked," Ansem said. "They are originally from a world that has yet to be attacked by Heartless. I have never seen this world this Spirit merely just passed through the boundaries into our world."  
"Well can the Spirits multiply? It's pretty useless with just one," Rick said darkly.  
  
"Every time a Spirit drains its victim what's left of the victim becomes a Spirit too." Ansem said.  
  
"Very good Ansem we shall give our father a good report if you can prove it," Rick said threateningly. Ansem smiled slyly.  
  
"Ah yes, I figured you wouldn't believe me." Ansem said leading them into a dark room. After heir eyes adjusted to the darkness they saw a low shimmer. "Now watch," Ansem hissed as a shadow came into the room. The shimmer wrapped itself around the shadow and the shadow exploded its Heart floating up and out of the darkness a second shimmer appeared.  
  
"Very good Ansem," Mathew said approvingly.  
  
"Yes father will be most pleased," Rick agreed.  
  
"Continue, we will be back," Mathew said.  
  
Riku slunk out of hiding making a dash out of the Castle when Ansem, Rick, and Mathew had their backs turned. Ignoring the Heartless he ran on until he reached King Mickey. "Mickey I found out something important," Riku panted. p  
  
"Riku we don't have much time I've found a way for one of us to escape!" Mickey said.  
  
"Where?" asked Riku.  
  
"There" King Mickey said. He pointed to a large mass of darkness.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here!" Riku urged.  
  
"Only one of us can go Riku I want you to," Mickey said.  
  
"Right!" said Riku without thinking. He stared into the portal.  
  
"Ready?" asked King Mickey.  
  
"Yeah" Riku said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. There was no other way to escape. With that last thought he jumped in.  
  
In the world where the Spirits originated identical triplets around Sora's age were relaxing by the edge of a lake. The oldest sat cross-legged on the ground by the fire. She held her breath concentrating. Her concentration broke when something hit her in the back of the head. Her amber eyes flashed to her youngest sister. "I missed," said the youngest with a shrug.  
  
"Sorry Reye," her middle sister said. Reye bent down picking up the rock that had hit her in the head.  
  
"You two don't work enough especially you!" she yelled thrusting the rather large rock in her youngest sisters direction.  
  
"You never have any fun!" the youngest objected.  
  
"Yeah right Becky, so I'm suppose to be more like you and do nothing?" asked Reye.  
  
"I work!" the youngest, Becky, objected.  
  
"Do not!" yelled Reye.  
  
"Do too," Becky answered. Seeing that this was going nowhere the middle sister stepped between Becky and Reye.  
  
"Fighting never gets us anywhere," the middle sister said calmly.  
  
"It does too-" objected Becky but she cut off staring into her sisters multi-colored eyes. Reye's shoulders drooped.  
  
"I guess your right," she said. The sun had set a few minuets ago Reye was lighting a fire when suddenly Amber heard something.  
  
"Reye!" called Amber quietly.  
  
"What?" asked Reye.  
  
"Listen." was all Amber had to say. They all listened; there was a noise from somewhere close. Reye got up and brushed off her skirt. The fire symbol on the bottom lit up and the red crystal on her forehead glowed. A red shield popped out of the air and Reye grabbed it.  
  
"Arm yourselves sisters," she warned. Becky nodded excitedly. The blue crystal on her forehead lit up. A staff appeared out of nowhere and she took it. Amber went last, the luminescent crystal on her forehead lit up. Mist swirled around her feet and a Key the size of Sora's Keyblade appeared. She grabbed it.  
  
"Ready now?" asked Reye agitated.  
  
"Yes" Amber said. Suddenly they heard a loud thud and the noise stopped. Amber took off in the direction from where it came. She stopped in a clearing there was a boy getting up. He had white hair and blue eyes.  
  
Riku looked up rubbing his head after a hard landing. It was dark and he sensed someone was watching him. "Show yourself!" he commanded.  
  
"You intruder do not have the right nor authority to order me around." Said a girl's voice. A girl about his own age stepped into the moonlight. She had light brown hair with a reddish tint. She was wearing a black shirt with a short skirt embroidered with a flame symbol on it. She carried a shield with the same fire symbol on it. She glared at him the moonlight brought out her Amber eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Riku said watching the girl carefully. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Reye and you?" she asked keeping her distance.  
  
"Riku," he said "I mean you no harm I came to warn you." He said.  
  
"There is nothing here that my fire shield can't handle," Reye said still watching him like a hawk.  
  
Sora was giving the Gummi ship another look over when he saw Pluto racing toward him. Donald and Goofy raced up to Sora. "What's wrong with Pluto?" Sora asked. The stars were shining brightly above their heads. Donald shrugged. p  
  
"He just went wild all of the sudden." Donald explained.  
  
"Donald I think I might know why," Goofy said his eyes glued on the sky.  
  
"What do you mean Goofy?" asked Sora.  
  
"The stars," Donald said.  
  
"Another one went out come on!" Sora yelled. The three jumped into the Gummi ship. Donald took off with extreme speed. Sora and Goofy were thrust back into their seats.  
  
"Oh no," Donald muttered.  
  
"What's oh no?" asked Sora.  
  
"We're being sucked into that!" Donald yelled. The ship speed up again and all three felt extreme pressure. Sora gasped trying to breath it was getting harder and harder. The door flung open Sora watched wide eyed. Suddenly the ship stopped. Sora was flung out of it by the sheer force. The ship speed up landing a few miles away Sora lay unmoving on the ground his eyes closed. 


End file.
